The Unexpected
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: (Complete)Sabertooth sends Wolverine a package. Xavier and Wolverine know this is not good becasue Sabertooth has found Wolverine's location after all these years. Wolverine leaves, after telling Theressa what's going on but when the Wolveine is gone will
1. Default Chapter

"Stop badgering me Pyro!" Theressa said as she walked down the hall to her room.  
  
"What did I do?" John asked.  
  
Theressa stopped right outside her door. Her scar was red. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans that had a whole in the right knee. Her hair had blue streaks in it and hung about her shoulders. She also had a vine tattoo that she had gotten when she was fourteen.  
  
"What did you do?! What did you do?!? Let's see here. A) you barged in on me when I was training. B) you keep asking me to go out eith you after I have told you no fifteen million times. You get really annoying."  
  
Theressa turned around, went into her room and slammed the door in Pyro's face.  
  
"What's wrong T?" Aqua asked. Aqua was dressed in all black with blue trime. Almost everything she owned had black with blue trim or visa-versa. She had her blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. "Did Pyro walk in on you again?"  
  
"Yes. Plus he asked me out again. If he doesn't stop soon I'm going to do something!" Theressa said as she put her long hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Why don't you get Wolverine involved? I mean I know how colse to him you are. He would do anything to protect you."  
  
"Yeah he would but this is my battle. I'm not going to let someone else fight for me. Pas me my lip balm would yah?"  
  
"You mean you don't want any one to take away your glory."  
  
"Would you shut up and pass me the lip blam?"  
  
Aqua formed a hand made of water, reached for the blam and gave it to Theressa.  
  
"You are really lazy!"  
  
"Lazy and proud of it."  
  
"Like I was saying if he askes me again he's tost."  
  
"You know, you could always fry him and I could drown him." Aqua ploted.  
  
"It's a plan!" 


	2. Guy Talk

John mopped into the kitchen and sat in the chair farthest from Wolverine. Logan sat on the window seat reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of black coffee. Pyro never felt confortable around the lone mutant. It was just something about him that made his skin crawl. No one spoke a word for a very long time. Finally the silence was getting to Logan so he spoke up.  
  
"Let me guess, you walked in on her again." Logan said as he flipped threw the newspaper.  
  
"How did you know that was my problem?" Pyro asked with caution.  
  
"I've seen that look before. so what did she do put you in a head lock and throw you across the room?"  
  
"More like slamming a door in my face. This is the fifteenth I've asked her......"  
  
"And it's the fifteenth time she's said no. She'll come around. I really think she likes you. Then again thinking was never my best subject. Don't worry you'll get what you want. Follow me."  
  
**Author's note: I know it's a really short chapter but I promise it is worth it.**


	3. Can we talk?

"Yo, Aqua, I'm going for a ride. You interested?" Theressa asked her roommate as she grabbed her leather jacket and her keys. "No, I think I'll stay here."  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
"Who could that be?" Aqua asked.  
  
"It's Logan." Theressa said. "Doors open Logan." Theressa had telekinetically unlocked the bedroom door. Logan stepped in  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked.  
  
"Logan, you and Scott are the only two people who knock three times and seeing who Scott is on a date with Jean, you can see where this is going. So what's up?"  
  
Without a word Logan moved further into the room to reveal a very nerves and scared Pyro standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" Theressa asked as she put her leather jacket on and crossed her arms.  
  
"I want to talk. Can I come in?" Pyro asked.  
  
"No!" Theressa responded.  
  
"T, give the guy a chance." Logan said. He was now on Theressa's bed and next to Aqua. Aqua was on her own bed. This whole thing was very interesting to her. She had only heard of Theressa's fights with Pryo.  
  
"Fine." Theressa sighed as she dropped her keys on her desk. "You can come in but only if he stays here." Theressa pointed at Logan and allowed Pyro to walk in. Theressa telekinetically slammed the door shut and locked it. This kind of scared Pyro but with Logan in the room things would be okay. When Theressa jumped up on her dresser Pyro moved and sat by Logan.  
  
"Aqua would you go get some ice cream?" Theressa asked. Secretly she unlocked the door and opened it slightly.  
  
"Ice cream? I'm not going to miss a minute of this." Aqua replied.  
  
Theressa opened the door and telekinetically pushed Aqua out of the door.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I know when I'm not wanted." Aqua said as she sut the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Theressa repeted.  
  
"I told you I want to talk." Pyro said in a tone that matched Theressa's.  
  
"Talk away I'm listening."  
  
"I'm sorry for barging in on you like that. I'm sorry if I upset you when I asked you to go out with me." For awhile no one spoke. Pyro assumed this ment he needed to leave. "I'll leave now." Pyro got up and headed for the unlocked door. Logan gave Theressa a look that said stop the boy. Theressa gave a big sigh. Finally she jumped off of the dresser and stopped Pyro.  
  
"John wait. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did. You don't deserve to be treated like that. No one does. I may not show it but I do like you. So the answer is yes. I will go out with you."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But only on two conditions." Theressa said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise that you won't walk in on me again and you will stop annoying me."  
  
"Deal. Do you want to go grab a bit?" Pyro asked as he tried to grabb Theressa's hand but she shot his palm with a laser and ran out the door. John chased after her while throwing bits of flame from his lighter at her heels. Logan was left in the bedroom. He got up and began to talk to himself as he shut the light off. "This is going to be one heck of a relationship." He then closed the door and went to find T and her new lover boy. 


	4. He's Found you, Logan

A few weeks later Logan was in the danger room with Theressa when Xavier contacted him telepathically.  
  
Logan, I have reason to believe that Sabertooth has gotten wind of your location. I want you to come to my office for a briffing.  
  
"Hey T, that's all for right now."  
  
"Why? Are you tired of me betting you?"  
  
"No. Chuck wants to see me. We'll pick up later."  
  
"Okay Logan." Theressa said.  
  
"So, you got a hot date tonight?" Logan asked as he walked out with Theressa.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
  
"Oh, so where's he talking you?" Logan asked as they got on the elevator.  
  
"Danger room. I'll catch you later."  
  
"Okay. See yah kid." Logan said as he watched Theressa run down the hallway and turn the corner.  
  
Logan then walked into Xavier's office.  
  
"So what's this I hear about Sabertooth?" Wolverine asked with a growl. Xavier sat at his desk looking at a closed box. "I believe that Sabertooth has found your location."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Logan asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I received this box today and it had this in it." Xavier opened the box ,pulled out a video camera and handed it to Wolverine. Logan looked at it for a moment and, then with viewing screen out, pressed play.  
  
An image of Sabertooth came up and began to smile. "Hey, yah runt! How's 'bout an old fashion game of cat and mouse. I'm the cat and your the mouse. I'll come lookin' for yah around five tonight. See yah then!" The video ended and Logan handed the video camera back to Xavier.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Xavier asked as he clasped his hands together in front of him.  
  
"I'm going to leave. I can't stay here. I'd be putting the kids in danger. More than likely I'll see him before he sees me."  
  
"What about Theressa?" Xavier asked. "You know how attracted to you she is."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Wolverine said as he walked out the door. 


	5. I have to leave fo awhile

Logan went down to the danger room where he found Theressa and Pyro.  
  
"Yo T." Wolverine called. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Theressa told Pyro to stop for a second and then she ran to Wolverine. She followed him outside of the danger room and to the garage. Theressa noticed that Logan was wearing his leather jacket along with an extra layer of clothes. Theressa knew he only did this when he was leaving for a while.  
  
"You going some where Logan?" Theressa asked as she smoother out the creases in the right arm of his jacket.  
  
"Yeah. Listen kid. I have to leave for awhile and I'm not sure when I'll be back."  
  
"Why do you have to leave?"  
  
"Unfinished business." Wolverine replied. Theressa knew that that ment Sabertooth was involved.  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"No. This is between me and him. Stay here where it is safe. I'll call you if I need you. I'll probably check in every now and then." Logan saw Theressa's scar turn dark blue. He sighed and drew his "daughter" close.  
  
"Yah know I wouldn't leave if I didn't have too. I'll be back. I promise." Logan kissed Theressa on the forehead and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Now, you watch out. Pyro can be stupid sometimes." Logan said as he looked at Theressa, eye to eye.  
  
"I know. I'll keep him in check."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later kid."  
  
Wolverine mounted his Norton while Theressa raised the garage door.  
  
"I'll see you later." Theressa said back to him. Her face was stained with her salty tears and more fell as she watched her "father" walk out of her life again. Theressa shut the garage and left the room.  
  
Off in the distant shadows of the garage Sabertooth learked. "You actually took the bait, Runt. Thanks to Mystique I got a house full of young X-men. This is going to be too easy."  
  
Author's note: Major cliff hanger I know but keep reading. I promise I woun't leave you hanging for long. Please Review!!!!! 


	6. Logan, he's here!

Knock, Knock.  
  
"Go away!" Theressa said into her pillow. She had been in her room for at least three hours. She had even locked Aqua out of the room.  
  
"Come on Theressa." Pyro said. "Open up. I want to talk."  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk and I'm not coming down for dinner!" Theressa screamed.  
  
"John," Storm said as she walked up to him. "Lrt her be for now. She'll come down when she's hungry."  
  
"Fine." Pyro reluctantly followed Storm to the dinning room.  
  
Late that night, Theressa finally came out of her room. When she stepped out into the hallway she saw a red flash, followed by a orange and yellow glow. She looked out side and saw the clouds come together. There was thunder and then down the hall she saw lightining. She went back into her roomand grabbed her com-link.

"Wonder what's got Storm mad?" Theressa said to herself. She walked down the hall and followed the red flash.  
  
Then when she reached the kitchen, she saw the battle that was going on. Storm, Pyro, Scott and Jean were fighting Sabertooth.  
  
What the heck is going on? Theressa telepathically asked Jean.  
  
Sabertooth tricked Wolverine. He just wanted Wolverine out of the way so he could get us.  
  
Theressa ran back to her room and tried to get a hold of Wolverine. Her com-link rang and rang and rang. Finally Wolverine picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Logan.........." was all Wolverine understood because Theressa was talking so fast.  
  
"T, slow down. What's wrong?" Logan asked over the roar of the Norton engine. He could imagine Theressa's scar being yellow with fear.  
  
"Storm, Scott, Pyro and Jean are fighting Sabertooth in the kitchen. I don't know how long they can last."  
  
"Hold it. Did you say Sabertooth?"  
  
"Yes. What do I do?" Theressa asked.  
  
"First, calm yourself down. Sabertooth can some how smell fear."  
  
Theressa took several deep breaths.  
  
"Okay. now what?"  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Logan asked.  
  
"Their asleep."  
  
"Listen very closely. Wake everyone as quietly as possable and go threw the secret passage ways. You know where they are?"  
  
"Under the main stair well, behind every picture and the passage in the lower level."  
  
"That's my girl. Now, there should be a swear tunnel not far from here. Hide down there until you here other wise. Don't try and help Cyke and the others. I'll handle them. You deal with the kids." Logan said. He figured he was wasting his breath by telling her this because she would probably diobey him any way but he had to make an effort.  
  
Theressa put her com-link on her ear and telepathically woke everyone. She walked out into the hall and was met by Rogue, Bobby, Multiple man, Poliras , Nightcrawler and Colossus who had Xavier.  
  
Listen up everyone. Theressa said. Evacuate threw this passage. She said as she opened the passege right next to her room. This is not a drill. Let's move it people. Eventually others came as well. The last one to go threw was Bobby. Bobby, you're the oldest out of this bunch. Protect them. At the end of the passage should be an entence to the seawers. Stay there until you hear other wise. If I can I'll follow you. Getting them to safty is your number one priority right now.  
  
Bobby nodded his head . Once he went threw, Theressa shut the door and went to check all the other rooms. Once Xavier and all the students were safe, Theressa went to help her battling X-men. She knew she was denying Logan but sh had to. When she got to the kitchen, Storm, Pyro,Scott, Jean and Sabertooth were gone .  
  
"Logan," Theressa said.  
  
"Yeah." Wolverine answered.  
  
"Everyone is safe."  
  
"Everyone is safe but you Babe!" A deep voice said from behind Theressa. A giant hand tore Theressa's com-link off of her ear and spun her around.  
  
"Theressa! Where the heck are you?" Wolverine yelled.  
  
Theressa saw Sabertooth crush the com-link with his bare hands.


	7. I'm on my way!

"Theressa!" Wolverine yelled. He had long since pulled over on the side of the road to hear better. When he didn't get an answer he turned the bike on and headed for the mansion. "Kid are you there? Darn you! I told you to go with the others. Why don't you ever listen to me?"  
  
Without warning Wolverine was being shot at. Logan turned around to see three helicopters right behind him. Two men, in each copter were firing at him. Logan saw the Weapon X sign on the sides of the choppers.  
  
"So, that's how you want to play it? Fine. This is my favorite part of the game."  
  
Wolverine swerved for a while then when he came to a cliff he gave the Norton as much juice as he could and drove right off the cliff. He landed in a clearing of a forest. When he was in the air he was hit in the shoulder. It was then that he realized that these weren't bullets. They were tranquilizers. Weapon X wanted him for some reason and they needed him alive. Well, they would have to chase him down.  
  
Logan pressed the axilerity button and soon lost the choppers in a cluster of trees. As much of a stupid idea it was he got back on track and headed for the mansion.  
  
Thirty minutes later he came upon the Xavier Mansion. He jumped off of the Norton, while it was still running, and ran for the house. He was cut short when fifteen Weapon X guards formed a circle around him and held him at gunpoint.  
  
"You guys must be new." Logan said. The last time he had been dealing with Weapon X they lost thirty soldiers.  
  
To make matters a little more complicated, Wolverine saw Sabertooth come running out of the mansion with the unconscious Theressa slung over his shoulder. Wolverine saw blood running down Theressa's face. She wore her short shorts and her black tank top. Her tattoo was hidden by blood. She was not in the best of shape and there was no telling what Sabertooth wanted with her. Logan looked for a weapon, if she had one, then he found it. Her hand knife was tied to her back belt loops. She evidently had not had time to use it. Whatever happened it was short but very painful.  
  
Wolverine popped his claws out and stabbed five soldiers in the chest. The ten remaining men opened fire on Wolverine. Logan tore five of the guns to shreds and killed five of the men.  
  
A helicopter huvored over the mansion and a rope ladder fell down. Sabertooth grabbed it and was pulled up. Just as Wolverine was about to make a run for the helicopter, the remaining men jumped on to of him. Before he could even try to throw them off the top man shot Wolverine in the head. The last thing that Wolverine saw was the helicopter flying away. 


	8. Captured

When Logan woke up, he found himself surrounded by three walls. He figured he was in a cell but there were no bars. He studied the opening for awhile. It was then that he knew that this was way too easy. He popped one of his claws and carved a piece of wall out. The piece fell into his hadn and he threw it at the opening. Just as he thought, the cement hit an invisable electric field and turned to ash. Just then Wolverine heard someone come in.  
  
"I'm not as stupid as you think, Creed. Where's the kid?" Wolverine said as he leaned against the wall to his right.  
  
"What are yah talkin' 'bout, runt?" Sabertooth asked as he walked right in front of the enemy's cell.  
  
"What the heck do you think I'm talkin' 'bout?" Wolverine growled. "Where's the girl, or as you would say, the Babe?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the Black Fox. She's hangin' around." Sabertooth turned around, picked up a remote and pointed it at the screen on the wall. An image of Theressa came up. She had metal chains around her anckles and her chains were hucked to the ceiling. Wolverine smiled to himself because he knew Fox could get out if she really wanted to. Just last week he had trained her how to pick a lock while hanging upside down. To make it even harder she was being shot at constiantly. So this should be a piece of cake. At least Wolverine hopped so.  
  
"Is this the best yah got Creed? She can get out of that in ten seconds flat." They saw Theressa try to use her psi knife.  
  
Suddenly, laser guns came out of the wall, and fierd upon her. Then the chains light up as bright as they could and burned her anckles. She was already in bad shape and this only made thinks worse. Her black tank top was almost gone and her vine tattoo was barely visable. The blood on her face, neck and right arm had dried and her scar was red with anger. Logan knew she was in pain but he also knew how stubborn she was and how determined she was to get out. Finally the guns stopped and the chain stopped burning. Sabertooth turned around to Wolverine with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"You should have trained with adimantium chains runt. Every time she tries to use her powers the guns will fire and her burns will get worse. She'll be dead within twenty minutes and you ain't going to live long nough to regret everythin you have done to provide for your **"daughter"** or should I say haven't done."  
  
"How much do you know?" Wolverine growled.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Who the heck told you?" Wolverine demanded to know of his long time enemy.  
  
"You ain't suprised are you? I have full access to your Weapon X file. It has everything from Team X to Silver Fox. It even has what you have done in the past ten years. You didn't think we had actually lost track of yah?" Sabertooth leaft the room laughing and Wolverine was left to ponder his thoughts. 


	9. Jean, Storm, Scott, Theressa and Pyro

Theressa was tring to get out one last time when a gaurd brought Jean, Scott, Storm and Pyro in. Scott's visor was gone and his eyes were closed as tight as he could get them. The guard threw them in and slammed the door shut. The four of them imediantlly hit the floor for cover. Finally when the guns quite firing and went back into the wall Jean helped Scott to his feet and leaned him up against the wall. "Theressa are you all right?" Pyro asked as he walked under Theressa. "Yeah, I've had better days. How 'bout you?"  
  
"They've been torturing Scott and I with some electric pole that if we lie or don't tell them what they want then ir shocks us."  
  
"Jean, Storm you guys okay?" Theressa asked.  
  
"Yeah. They haven't done anything to us. Not yet any way." Jean said.  
  
"What have they done to you? What was that gun firing for?" Storm asked.  
  
"This is how they are keeping me locked up. Every time I try to use my powers those guns fire at me and the cuffs around my anckles get so hot that it burns threw my skin. Considering the fact that I'm bare foot it is extremely painful. Can either of you use your powers?"  
  
Jean and Storm tried but nothing happened. Then Theressa saw a chip on their necks. Some thing caught Theressa attention. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone she knew. She turned her head towards the small window in the cell door. When the guard walked by she knew she reconized him. "Hey, I think I found us a way out of here."  
  
"How?" Pyro asked.  
  
"You see the guard by the door?" Theressa asked.  
  
"Yeah. What about him?" Jean asked.  
  
"I grew up with him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yes. He lived two houses down from me when we were little. He moved away when he was six and I was five. Then, when I came to the mansion I lost all contact with him."  
  
"I think I know where your going with this." Jean said.  
  
"If we can just get him in here....." John said.  
  
"Then we can get out." Storm said.  
  
"Exactly." Theressa said. "And I know just the thing." 


	10. Playing a trick

**Bang, Bang, Bang**.  
  
Jean banged on the door as hard as she could.  
  
"What do you want?" the guard asked.  
  
"The girl that's hanging upside down is dead! She was saying something and then she passed out. I can't get a pulse or and thing. Please you've got to help her." Jean cried threw the door.  
  
The guard opened the door and came inside. He took Theressa down and unchained her. As soon as the chains where off, Theressa opened her eyes.  
  
"Surprise!" She said as she took to the air and punched the guard in the gut. He fell to his knees and Theressa found the keys to every room in the whole base.  
  
"John, shut the door. Jean, catch." Theressa threw Jean Scott's visor and she put it on him. Theressa, telekinetically took off her friends' chips and lowered herself. She got on her knees and looked the guard in the eye.  
  
"Look at me." She said. "Do you see a face that you remember?"  
  
The guard looked up and had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Theressa? Theressa Conwell?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris if I hurt you." Theressa said.  
  
"Is it really you T?"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"You were always getting yourself into trouble." Chris said with a smile. Theressa hit him on the arm.  
  
"You were always getting me into trouble. Now, can you get us out of here?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a second." Chris grabbed his two way radio and started talking. "Nick, I found them."  
  
"What about Wolverine?" The man on the other end asked.  
  
"Hold on. Is Wolverine here?" Chris asked Theressa.  
  
"Not in this room." She answered him.  
  
"No, Wolverine isn't here but everyone else is."  
  
"Good. Get them out of there safely."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Jean," Theressa said. "Who is Nick?"  
  
"Nick C. Fury. He's one of Wolverine's buddies."  
  
"Why would he want to help us?" Pyro asked.  
  
"I've been working undercover for sometime now." Chris said. "I learned that Dr. Corneillious, the man who gave Wolverine his metal skeleton, is planning on erasing Wolverine's mind and then he will plant a devise called the rage-o-meter. This devise will turn Wolverine's rage into power. Corneilliuos wants Wolverine, or Weapon X as he is formally known, to be an updated version of the super soldier."  
  
"We've got to stop him!" Theressa said as she jumped in to the air and was about to go out the door when Chris grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You can't go out there. It's too dangerous. I have direct orders to take you and the others to safety. No ands, ifs or buts about it."  
  
"Chris, he's like the father that I lost when I was only twelve. I can't and I won't sit back and protect myself while his memory is wipped clean for the second time. I can't go with you and wait for Wolverine to come hunt us down! No. If I can prevent it from happening then I will do just that."  
  
"That's the thing, T." John said. "You can't! No matter ho hard you try you can't. This is beyond you."  
  
"I can too. Watch me!" Theressa freed herself from Chris's grasp and flew in to the ventilation system over head.  
  
"Does she always do that?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yep." Scott said. "Only this time you were on her good side. So, Chris, you got a plan?"  
  
"Yeah." Chris said as he picked up Theressa's chains. "Here's what we got to do." 


	11. The real reason they are there

Logan was asleep on the floor when Sabertooth came and grabbed him by his jacket collar.  
  
"Wake up runt! Time to see the Doc."  
  
Wolverine went without a fight because he had seen and heard Theressa's escape. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Theressa came to his rescue. If all else failed he could and would rescue himself but first he would have to wait.  
  
After a few minutes of being drug down the hallway, Sabertooth threw him onto a white table. As soon as he hit the bed, metal restrants rapped themselves around his chest, legs, and wrists.  
  
"Yo Boss," Sabertooth called. "He's here."  
  
An old man with gray hear and old fashioned glasses walked into the room and stood by Wolverine. He wore a lab coat that went down to his knees. "Yah know Sabertooth, yah've worked for morons before but he's got to be the worst yet."  
  
"Nice to see you too Wolverine." Cornilious said.  
  
"What the heck do you want with me?" Wolverine asked as if he didn't know. He had heard the whole thing when Chris had told Jean and everyone else.  
  
"Well, if you must know. I am planing on.........." Wolverine didn't hear the rest because Theressa interupted telekinetically.  
  
Logan you okay?  
  
Yeah. How are your burns?  
  
They hurt like heck but their okay. How did you know I even had burns?  
  
There was a camera in your cell room.  
  
So you know what the Doc. is planing on doing?  
  
Yep. I also know about that boy named Chris but we can talk about that later. Where are you?  
  
Look out of the corner of your eye to the left. I'm up on the second floor veiwing seats. I'm assuming this is where ambusitors from all over the world watch Cornilious's work take place.  
  
When the Doc. here gets done talking jump down here and help me.  
  
That's what I was going to do.  
  
When Cornilious got done he pressed a few buttons on a consoul. A laser ray moved to Wolverine's forhead ans a red laser shot out.

T, now would be a good time.

Got yah covered.  
  
Theressa grabbed the laser ray telekinetically and trew it into the wall. When it hit the wall it broke into a million pieces.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Cornilious asked.  
  
Sabertooth sniffed the air and smiled. "The Babe's loose."  
  
Theressa jumped down from her perch and managed to kick Sabertooth in the head. "Don't call me Babe!" She turned around and cut Wolverine's chest and left wrist loose. Just as she was about to cut Logan's right wrist loose, Sabertooth came up behind her and with his right hand began chocking her. Slowly and painfully he tightened his grip around her small neck. Logan.........help. I can't..............breath!  
  
Wolvrine leaned over, unsheathed his claws and stabbed Sabertooth in the gut. Sabertooth let go and Wolverine broke all of the remaining bonds. Theressa turned around, stabbed Sabertooth with her Psi knife and shot him in the head. T, Cornilious is getti' away. Logan said. Theressa took to the air, grabbed cornelious, telekinetically, and placed him right in front of Logan. Thanks T.  
  
No sweat. Theressa replied. While Logan beat the crud out of Cornelious, Sabertooth tried to choke Theressa again but this time she was ready. She brought her knees up to her chest, flipped over his head and kicked him on to the bed. He got back up and looked Fox right in the eye. Her scar was now a fiery red.  
  
"So, the l'il babe's come back for a beating. I'd be more than happy to give it to yah." Sabertooth said as he lunged forward and punched Theressa in the face. At this point, Wolverine had just thrown Cornilious against the wall as hard as he could. He then relised that Theresa was in trouble. Wolverine ran up behind Sabertooth and stabbed him in the back and in the head. Theressa added the finishing touches by stabbing him in the gut with both her Psi knife and her hand knife. When Sabertooth fell to the geound, uncounsious, Theressa pulled her hand knife, telekinetically, out of Sabertooth and looked up at Wolverine.  
  
Let's go find the others.


	12. A fight for theressa

Theressa and Wolverine found the others in a Weapon X helecopter. Chris and Pyro were circling around each other. Logan had to admit he wasn't surprised in the least bit. For one boys would always talk about T behind her back. At one point almost every boy in the instatute wanted to be with Theressa. Logan also knew that Pyro was definantly the jealous type.  
  
Theressa on the other hand, was a little surprised. She knew Pyro was jealous but did Chris really like her that much? She would soon find out.  
  
"I saw her first!" Pyro growled. He had his lighter out incase he had to use it.  
  
"You might have dated her first but I've known her longer. Plus," Chris pased, looked at Theressa and smiled. "Plus, I kissed her fist."  
  
Logan put his right hand on the wall of the copter and his left on his head. No one, not even Theressa noticed this.  
  
Pyro lunged forward at Chris and tried to punch his lights out but Chris moved. While the two boys where going at it, Jean looked at Theressa and opened a link.

Are you going to stop them? Jean asked  
  
Not at the moment. I think it's kind of amusing. Hey, Jean, why are we still sitting here? Can't we take off?  
  
Chris is the only one who knows how to fly this thing. If you can stop them we can get out of here.  
  
Theressa smiled and nodded. She raised her hands and Chris and Pyro did the same. "Okay boys break it up. Chris we need to get the heck out of here. So you need to stop fighting and start flying." Theressa said sweetly.  
  
"Okay. Just put us down." Chris responded.  
  
Theressa put Chris and Pyro down and they took their seats. Jean sat next to Storm and behind Scott, who for a change was in the co-pilots seat. When Theressa moved towards her seat, she sa Logan grippong the back of the chair that was behind Jean. His teeth were showing and he gave off a low growl that only Theressa heard.  
  
"Logan, you Okay?" Theressa asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. Logan didn't answer, he only growled. Jean heard Theressa and walked back to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's like he's in a trance or something."  
  
"He's probably wanting revenge on Corniloius or something." Pyro said.  
  
"No. I've seen that face." Storm said. "That isn't it."  
  
"Storm's right." Theressa said. "Something's wrong. Wait! The laser! It hit him in the head to either wipe his mind or update him or both!"  
  
Suddenly Logan turned to Theressa. His eyes were glassed overd. He grabbed her neck, and like Sabertooth had, began to choke her. Chris was about to help Theressa when Scott geabbed his arm and Theressa called to him.  
  
Chris.........take off. I've got an idea.  
  
Chris sat back in his seat, started the copter and they were off.


	13. Snap out of it Wolverine!

A little while later, when they where a couple hundred feet in the air, Chris turned to Scott.  
  
"Why did you stop me?"  
  
"Because, there's no telling what Wolverine will do and I don't want to have to tell Xavier and Fury that Wolverine killed a human. I don't want that on my hands. Come to think of it there's no telling what Fox will do either."  
  
"Fox? Who's Fox?" Chris asked confused.  
  
"Theressa. Her codename is Black Fox. I call her Fox in these type of situations. Let Jean, Pyro, Storm and Theressa handle Wolverine. WE need to concintrate on flying this bird."  
  
"Theressa can you get out?" Jean asked.  
  
I'm trying, Jean. I really am. Theresa replied telepathically. Wolverine was holding her neck so tight that she couldn't breath much less use her own voice. She tried to telekinetically move Logan's fingers but she couldn't consintrate long enough. When Jean didn't get another answer out of Fox she threw Wolverine up against the wall. Fox fell and rubbed her neck.  
  
"Thanks, Jean." she said as she got up and went to Logan. His eyes were still glazed over. Wolverine stood up and started fighting Fox. Suddenly Theressa realised that the door was still open.  
  
"Chris! Shut the door!" Theressa cried as she dogged a punch to the head. Wolverine was fighting her and forcing her to step closer to the door.  
  
"Chris, now would be a good time!" Fox cried. She was now on the very edge of the copter.  
  
"I can't. The button is stuck."  
  
"Get it unstuck!" Theressa argued.  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
"Try harder!" Pyro yelled.  
  
Wolverine punched Theressa in the gut and Theressa kicked him in the face. This caused Theressa to lose her footing and fall. She caught the copter rail as she fell. If she were to fall any further she could just fly back up.  
  
"Logan!" Theressa cried. Her scar was a purplish color and tears were rolling down her face.  
  
"It's me Logan. Please remember. You have to. You just have to." Theressa projected memories of herself and the other X-men into Wolverine's mind. When it was too much for her to bare she let out a cry of pain and fell to her doom. 


	14. I'm sorry!

When Scott heard Theressa scream he jumped out of his seat and ran over to where Storm and Pyro stood. He saw Wolverine lying off in the corner.  
  
"What the heck happened? Where's Jean?" Scott asked. Just then Jean came flying up with Theressa in her arms.  
  
"Theressa fell when she tried to project memories into Logan's mind. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me." Jean said as she put Theressa next to Wolverine.  
  
"She'll be okay though right?" Pyro asked. He saw a big lump on her for head. He could only guess that she hit her head really hard.  
  
"Yeah, John. She'll have one heck of a head ache when she wakes up but she'll be fine."  
  
** Back at the mansion in Theressa's bedroom**, Logan sat by her bed. He held her hand and stroked it gently.  
  
"I'm sorry T. I was trying so hard to stop myself but I couldn't."  
  
"It's okay." Theressa said weakly as she opened her eyes. When she saw Logan her scar turned light blue. "Good. It worked."  
  
"Yeah. It did. Jeannie was and probably still is impressed with you. Not even Xavier wants to go into my mind much less project memories in it. How you feel?"  
  
"I've been better. My head hurts like heck. Where's Pyro and Chris?"  
  
"Pyro's down in the danger room and chris is right outside the door. That boy has not eaten or sleeped in two days. He's really got somethin' for yah. Personally, I like him better than any boy in this whole mansion." Logan said.  
  
Theressa got up, put her bathrobe on and walked out to see Chris.  
  
"Hey." Theressa said as she walked out.  
  
"Hey. How are you?" Chris asked as he put his hands on her arms.  
  
"My head hurts but I'm fine. How are you? Logan said that you've been sitting out here for two days. He said you haven't slept or eaten at all. Why?"  
  
"I was worried about you. I can't eat or sleep when I'm worried about the woman I love."  
  
Theressa stepped back i shock. He scar went from light blue to white back to light blue.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"I always have and always will." Chris said.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her romantically, on the lips. Just then Wolverine came out of Theressa's bedroom and saw the scene that was laied out in front of him. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Pyro standing still, with the keys to his red Royals-Royce. Logan cleared his throught to get Theressa's attention. When Theressa looked at Logan he nodded his head to the left. She followed and saw Pyro running for the elevator. Theressa excued herself picked up his keys and flew out the open window to the garage. 


	15. John we need to talk

Theresa was sitting on the hood of Pyro's car when he came down and turned the light on. Pyro saw Theressa and was about to leave the garage when Theressa stopped him.  
  
"John we need to talk."  
  
"About what? About how you kissed that S.H.I.E.L.D. officer and told him you love him?"  
  
"I never told him that."  
  
"Yes you did. It was all in your body language. You closed your eyes and lifted your foot when he kissed you. I know whern I'm not wanted. If you would give me my keys I will get out of your life."  
  
"Can't we be friends?" Theressa asked as she tossed him his keys.  
  
"No. Not now." Pyro said. Theressa jumped off of the car.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I've got connections." Pysro said as he got in the car and drove off.  
  
Tears started rolling down Theressa's face as she watched the man she had hurt so deeply go out of her life for good. 


	16. The Perfect Ending

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." The paster said to Chris and Theressa. It had been a full year since Pyro had left.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Chris turned to Theressa, lifted her vail and gave her a romantic kiss. Everyone in the church cheered. The crowed consisted of Chris and Theressa's closest friends and family.  
  
At the reseption at the mansion, the new couple was dancing when Logan came up to Chris.  
  
"May I cut in?" He asked. Chris nodded and went to greet the other guests.  
  
"You look so beautiful." Logan said as they danced.  
  
Theressa wore a form fitting blue dress with a long blue vail to match. Everyone noticed her blue highlights and her tattoo. The music stopped and the two went to the garden to talk. He offered her his arm and she took it.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you look as beautiful as you did today."  
  
"Stop it." Theressa laughed  
  
"No, I'm serious. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to walk you down the isle. It really ment a lot to me."  
  
"My real father is dead. I wouldn't want anyone else to take his place, but you. I'm glad I made you happy. Chris has asked me if I wanted to move."  
  
They sat on a samll bench that was just big enough for the both of them. Theressa held his hand.  
  
"Where are you going to move to?"  
  
"Texas. Chris has some land that his father left him. There's a house, actually it's more of a Mansion than anything. I'm not sure if I'm going to tell him yes. He said that if I didn't want to go then we wouldn't. I want to go though because it is my home state but if you don't want me to than I won't"  
  
"You have my blessing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. My little girl's all grown up and I an't the only man in your life."  
  
"What?" Theressa said confused. Logan was talking as if he were her real father.  
  
"I'm speeking hypithetically." Logan said. Theressa figured he was trying to hide some thing but Chris called her just as she was about to say something. Theressa excused herself and ran, the best she could to her new husband.  
  
"If only that were true T." Logan said to himself. "If only that were true." Logan sadly as he followed Theressa back to the reception. 


End file.
